


Casual Encounter

by cherryflesh



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Heavily PWP, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Tentacle Dick, coulrophilia, it's more monster/human sex really, pennywise/human male, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: Derry's new librarian is bummed out at the lack of gay community in the small town of Derry. Pennywise to the rescue. Heavily PWP, dearies. Zero plot. //written for Sewer Santa on Tumblr





	Casual Encounter

Working as Derry’s new librarian was a challenge for many reasons, none of which had to do with books. After finally getting a job in his field, Nathan had left Boston for Derry. In comparison, nights in Derry so silent that he could barely fall asleep. And he hadn’t been able to locate any gay bars at all, which, he told himself, was _fine._ He wasn’t looking anyway. His last relationship had ended so badly that he had all but sworn off men altogether.

Which, of course, didn’t mean he wasn’t close to spontaneously combust from pent up lust that had been building for months. The longer he went without, the more awkward he had felt about making a move on someone, as if sex had somehow changed while he wasn’t having it.

And now, having moved to a small town in Maine, he felt he had effectively buried that aspect of his life. When it came to sex, he was shy by nature and tended to back away from casual encounters, which meant that awkwardly blowing straight men behind the local gas station wasn’t for him. And so far he hadn’t seen anything else on the menu.

He _liked_ this old library, though. Bless it, it was still using a paper card system. And stamps! Happily flipping through the returned books and slipping the stamp cards into their pockets, he gave an absentminded wave to the last person leaving.

A few minutes passed. Maybe even ten or fifteen.

” _Nathaaan…_ ”

The whisper came from the archives and he turned, adjusting his glasses. Had he imagined it? He walked towards it, unsure. Perhaps a straggler? Surely they would have called out, not whispered.

” _Nathaaan… I’m waiting…_ ”

”Hello?” he said loudly, determined not to be spooked by this prank. Because it _had_ to be a prank. ”We’re closing.”

A faint giggle answered him and he frowned and crossed the threshold. Went down the stairs as he kept an eye out for the owner of the voice. Passing row after row of shelves he didn’t see a single soul and was beginning to think he had imagined it. Just as he was about to turn and go back, heavy hands landed on his shoulders, squeezing tight enough for him to not being able to move. He glanced at the fingers digging into his sweater. _White gloves?_

”Sir? I’m sorry, were, uh, were you looking for anything in particular?”

Oh God, he hoped so. The presence behind him felt intimidating but not immediately threatening.

”I _was._ ” The voice sounded delighted. Slightly high-pitched but male, Nathan noted. ”I was looking for _you_ , Nate.”

”M-me..?” he breathed. Nobody in this town knew him well enough to call him ’Nate’.

The person behind him gave an affirmative grunt, then walked him forward until he was pressed up against one of the archive shelves. They were bolted to the ground so they didn’t even budge when he lost his balance and put his whole weight against it. The hands on his shoulders steadied him as gripped the shelves for support.

”I could _smell_ you”, the man crooned behind him. Wet lips trailed his neck, leaving a path of saliva in its wake. He shivered from the sensation. ” _Hear_ your thoughts. Filthy _filthy_ thoughts.” The voice had dropped to a dark, growling purr.

Common sense told Nathan that there was no way this man could hear his thoughts. But there was a promise in those words that maybe, maybe the owner of the voice would fulfill some of them? _The library is closed… nobody would notice if you…_ He licked his dry lips. Would this be his first casual encounter?

”W-what’s your name?” So stupid! Wasn’t it the point not to know? There was a pause that made his hope dwindle. Had he ruined it?

”I’m Pennywise”, the voice replied. ” _Pennywise the Dancing Clown_.”

A… clown? Was he serious? _Not important now, is it?_

Instead he let go of a shelf with one hand and reached back, cradling a face.

”Hello, Pennywise”, he said softly, leaning back into the person behind him. Pennywise’s only reply was a guttural purr, and suddenly one of the hands on his shoulder held his throat in a firm grip. Not a lot of pressure, just enough to hold him still. The soft fabric of the gloves felt cool against his flushed skin.

”Oh..!” He swallowed, certain that the other could feel it against his palm. Embarrassingly, he could feel himself growing hard at that. Pennywise took a deep breath behind him, inhaling sharply through his nose.

”MMMmmM you _like_ that.” The other hand on his shoulder trailed downwards, stopping on his belly to drum the fingers playfully. ”Say it”, came a sinuous whisper in his ear. ” _Say it._ ”

”I-I like it”, Nathan admitted hurriedly, glancing down at the hand. For a second the world seemed to slow down. The white gloves had ruptured and black claws were peaking through. As he watched the grew another half an inch, protruding from the white fabric like thorns. Fear flooded his veins, cold as glacial water, but did nothing to extinguish the desire.

”Yesss, of course you do”, Pennywise crooned. ”Such a good boy.”

When the clawed hand went lower to lightly scratch the bulge there, he moaned, a hoarse, needy sound.

”Pull your pants down”, the creature behind him breathed. The words sent another rattle of fear and anticipation through him and it took a moment for him to obey. _Too vulnerable,_ said his common sense in a hushed whisper, fueling his fear. _No_ , desire disagreed. _Take it. Take all of it. It’s the only way to do this._

So he let go of the shelf altogether and reached down with both hands to fumble with his belt. Got his pants opened and pulled them down but leaving his underwear on like a coward. Pennywise tutted and swatted his hands away. The next thing he knew one claw had slipped beneath the hem of his boxers and ripped them in one, rough swipe. Uneven tatters hung down his legs. His breath hitched and he pushed back, earning a pleased groan from behind him. The smooth fabric felt wonderfully soft against his ass, and he expected to feel a hardness there to rub up against. What he felt was something _moving_. He stopped pushing, apprehension making him hesitate. Whatever the creature behind him planned to do, it would be unfamiliar to him. He licked his lips, then pushed back again, finding the pulsing, writhing _something_ and ground against it, inhaling sharply when the creature, when _Pennywise_ snaked an arm around his waist and began to slowly rut against him. Each warm huff of air against his neck was a guttural sound, and warm strings of drool trickled against his neck. Painfully hard, he reached for his own cock. A clawed hand swatted it away immediately.

” _Naughty naughty_ ”, the creature whispered, followed by an unhinged peel of laughter that almost sounded like it came from several sets of voices. ”Just for that, you will come untouched.”

At first he didn’t understand, but when he did he shook his head. He had never been able to do what Pennywise asked of him.

”No-o…” he pleaded, twisting awkwardly to press kisses against a chalk white jaw.

”YeEess”, the creature sing-songed, turning his head so that Nathan caught sight of a pair of yellow eyes and full, red lips. The chalk white make up was decorated with a vicious lines from mouth to eye. The broad, chesire grin was lined with half normal, half needle sharp teeth, and Nathan realized that the creature was still changing. Right now it seemed to be somewhere between beast and clown. It leaned closer and instead of pulling away Nathan tilted his head up and met the slick, red lips. In a moment of bravery, he pressed his tongue past the red lips and deliberately nicked it against a sharp fang, resulting in a swell of blood. As he swiftly pulled his tongue back, he gave the plump bottom lip a lick, smearing blood over it. A dark tongue flicked out, eagerly sampling the blood and Nathan had just enough time to realize his mistake before a clawed hand grabbed his neck, grip tighter than before but _just_ allowing him to breathe.

” _Tasty_ boy”, the creature murmured wetly, drool trickling warmly down the nape of his neck and making him shiver. ” _Delicious_ boy.”

There was a movement behind him and suddenly his left leg was caught in a strong grip, just beneath his ass, and he whimpered as the clown lifted his leg, exposing his most vulnerable place to the cold air in the archive. He fell forward against the shelf, supported by the hand around his throat, hanging on while the clown dragged his teeth across his neck.

”Please don’t bite”, he whispered breathlessly, terrified but oh so _hard_. ”Pennywise? Please don’t bite.”

Delighted laughter trailing off into silence, then morphing into a gurgling purr, or a growl.

” _Please”,_ Nathan repeated, pinned down, open and on display like a sacrifice. A long tongue, much too long for a human, dragged over the skin of his neck and he wondered if it was meant to be soothing.

Something moved behind him again, something slick and dripping trailing along his ass, tracing the crack. It prodded against his entrance and he moaned.From his position, the only thing he could do was to relax, and he tried, sobbed when a pointed tip slipped inside like the tip of a tongue. Already slick with juices, it slid in deep, rapidly becoming thicker, _harder_ but still moving. It pushed against his prostate, nudged it again and again and he keened and shook in the hard grip. His own cock was dripping precum, tiny droplets hitting the floor every time the creature’s cock hit that spot inside of him that made him scream.

Then the clown adjusted its hold, dug his claws in and started to _rut_. Short, rapid, _hard_ thrusts that sent shock after shock of pain and pleasure through him until it felt like a second heartbeat, like he couldn’t fucking live without it.

”Puh- _please_ ”, he panted, beside himself with need. He raked his nails over the shelf, tipping books over. ” _Please_ let me touch…!”

” _No”,_ the creature hissed, claws tightening until he could feel the warm trickle of blood down his neck and leg. Nathan was beyond caring.

There was a guttural roar and he could feel the inhuman cock expanding, could feel his insides fill with hot seed. He moaned, clenching around it.

Pennywise purred when satisfied, but did not withdraw or relinquish his hold. He let go of the leg and opted instead to snake his arm around Nathan’s waist.

”Mmmm such a good boy”, the creature murmured. Nathan shivered at the praise, unable to hold back a whimper. ”Yes, you are. Ol’ Pennywise hasn’t forgotten about you.” The thick cock inside him had gone from being rock hard to moving once again, and suddenly it settled on _that_ spot, mercilessly rubbing it. Nathan bucked wildly in the clawed grip, screaming from the overstimulation. Teeth dragged over his neck, and without warning they clamped down on his shoulder, effortlessly sliding through fabric and flesh. Nathan’s scream rose and he convulsed wildly in the grip as he came, his spasming hole milking the cock still writhing in him.

He was vaguely aware of being placed gently on the floor. Of something sliding out of his ass and a wet trickle that followed. Of a long tongue dragging over his neck and cheek in a gesture that was almost affectionate.

”Be seeing you, _Nate_.” It sounded malicious, darkly amused. Nathan could only smile weakly. Working as a librarian in Derry might not be too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so that was my first attempt at Pennywise smut. No plot, but I'm rather fond of my OC, Nathan the Librarian. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
